


The Devil's in the Details

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Camping, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Prompt 13 - Camping</p><p>---</p><p>Jenny and Sarah go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's in the Details

Jenny hates camping. The feel of rocks digging in your back from a barely-filled air bed. The sounds of the animals and the forest at night, when you're always on the alert for a bear snuffling round your tent. The cold and the chill and the damp and the lack of proper facilities. 

But when you're tucked into a sleeping bag next to Sarah at night--and when you're watching her be happy and carefree, having adventures that have nothing to do with anomalies and bureaucracy and prehistoric creatures, during the day--the rest of it doesn't seem quite so bad.

Not quite.


End file.
